1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for ice skate boots, and more particularly to contoured covers constructed of thermally insulative, stretchable material configured to closely fit the skate boot and substantially cover the sole of the skate boot when donned and fastened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice skating as either a leisurely diversion or as a more serious athletic pursuit has been enjoyed for centuries. To participate, a pair of ice skates and a patch of trustworthy ice is all that is required. Shoe skates are generally comprised of a boot mounted on a thin blade. The boot is generally in the shape of a conventional shoe and constructed of leather. The blade is generally metallic, extends the length of the boot, and is attached at several points to the sole of the boot. The blade may additionally be configured to accommodate a particular sport. Conventional laces are used to secure the boot to the wearer's foot.
The availability of a suitable sheet of ice, while generally dictated by freezing outdoor conditions, has been increased by the advent of the indoor ice rink. Skating activities can be enjoyed all year around by a large segment of the population, including those in warmer climes.
Regardless of the skating venue, the proximity of the ice to the feet is such that heat is drawn away from the feet sometimes causing numbness and reducing ice time. Reduced warmth aggravates existing foot problems and limits the effectiveness of the skater. A continuing concern is therefore how to keep the feet warm.
The importance of warm feet in ice skating related sports such as figure skating, speed skating, and ice hockey is even more acute. All these sports involve long hours of training, including many hours of ice time to perfect maneuvers such as jumping, spinning, landing, and sudden turns and stops, which all generally require accurate positioning of the blade on the ice. The ability of the skater to "sense" the ice with his or her feet is important in completing these maneuvers thus necessitating some degree of warmth. In addition, maintaining warmth in the skater's feet serves to extend ice time thus extending the period of time tolerable for training purposes. To perfect these maneuvers prolonged exposure to the elements and the icy surface is of the utmost importance.
While numerous clothing designers have generated apparel designed to protect the wearer from the cold arising from outdoor conditions, the feet have generally been left poorly equipped. Thermally insulated socks are available to reduce heat loss. However, skating requires boots with a relatively secure fit and the laces pulled tight to ensure the support required to withstand the twisting moments generated during maneuvers performed to lift the skater off the ice by heights often exceeding several times that of the overall height of the blade. These thermally insulated socks are particularly unfit for the sport of figure skating where skaters are advised to wear the thinnest of socks, stockings, or even bare feet to increase their "sense" of the ice. Because of the tight fit, heated socks, which tend to be bulky, often serve to inhibit blood circulation within the foot thereby considerably reducing the flow of warmth to the foot and the feel of the skater's feet. Thus, the ability to retain heat through the use of internally situated devices is severely limited.
The need for an apparatus situated on the outside of the skate boot which retains heat can better be satisfied by a boot cover. One such cover has been proposed which includes a toe covering portion, an instep covering portion, and a heel covering portion. The cover is secured to the boot at the heel edge and laterally underneath through the use of Velcro fasteners. One such cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,287 to Garcia. While traveling forward or backward however, the transverse strap in Garcia is a significant impediment to the oncoming airflow. The leading edge of the strap directs the cold airflow upward toward the sole of the boot creating an increased rate of heat exchange.
Other covers are known to include an interior surface fabricated of a sock-like material and an outer surface having a wool-like appearance. These covers further include a series of hook and loop fasteners running up the back of the cover and an elastic band around the circumference of the lower opening. However, these devices have several drawbacks. These covers arc extremely air permeable and ill-fitting thus allowing for significant heat transfer. The elastic band is not durable and contributes to the poor fit over time. Additionally, the sole of the boot is significantly uncovered and the lower edges of the cover act to direct the cold air against this exposed sole surface causing yet more heat loss. These type of devices are more practical for activities such as coaching where the wearer is mostly stationary. Due to their loose fit, they are impractical to wear while performing intricate maneuvers and often result in entangling a blade.
Other covers are known to have an improved fitting over the previous device but lack a front fastening device allowing access to the laces and that cooperates with another set of fasteners and stretchable side panels to ensure a tight fit that entraps a layer of stagnant air. These devices also tend to direct air at the sole of the skate boot thereby increasing heat transfer away from the foot.
What is now needed is an improved cover that is thermally insulative and sufficiently stretchable to be pulled down underneath the sole of the boot while providing support to the skate boot which may break down over time. This cover should be releasably attachable to the boot whether or not the skate is being worn and provide access to the laces without having to remove the entire cover. Additionally, the cover should be durable and able to withstand differing weather conditions. The stretchable cover should cooperate with fastening devices to allow adjustment for differing fits. At the same time, this cover should be lightweight and tightly fitting so as to closely resemble the boot outline so that it doesn't impede performance. The contour of the cover should assist in directing air flow away from the sole of the boot. Consequently, these attributes contribute to longer periods of warmth in the skater's feet thus increasing dedicated ice time and allowing the skater to seek the perfection demanded to excel in sport-related activities.